


Because we are Brothers

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is sick and Dick tries to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because we are Brothers

Dick can perform vigilante and brother. In each family there are roles, some people are forced into those roles while others choose to be in those roles. Dick’s performance is completely his choice, he wants to protect his younger brothers. He knows it is his job to make sure all the younger boys are okay, even if it means sitting on their bed for hours listening to whatever drama is going on their lives.

Unlike Dick, Jason was forced into his role, and the script to his performance was written for him. Dick knows the actor behind Jason’s character, and he is the only one in the family that dares to understand him. Jason is one of Dick’s younger brothers, and he will be treated no different than the others. Dick wants to make sure he is okay, and happy (sort of happy) and most importantly, still alive.

Every night after patrol Dick would make an effort to visit Jason. Sometimes he was home sometimes he was not. On the nights he was not home Dick would make a quick run to the store and buy Jason a few things. Healthy foods, like rice and fruits. Sometimes Dick would stop by and see the fruit he had bought beginning to rot away.

Sneaking into Jason’s apartment is never easy — that is for anyone who is not Dick. Jason always left one window open, it was like an invitation. It was as if Jason wanted someone to come and talk to him, why else would he keep a window open?

Nothing of Dick’s interest was happening that night, patrol was slower the usual. Deciding to call it an early night, Dick wanted to check up on Jason. Jason was absent yesterday, and Dick did not see him that day either. Understanding Jason’s reckless behavior Dick was worried that his younger brother had done something stupid.

Dick snuck in, quietly shutting the window behind him. The entire apartment was dark, and oddly quiet. Quiet is never a good sign. Heart racing, Dick tiptoed around the apartment, scanning everything, making sure everything was in its place. Nothing looked different, but Dick still felt uneasy. The he heard a faint cough come from Jason’s bedroom.

Easily making his way down the hall, Dick arrived in front of Jason’s bedroom door. He heard more coughing. Dick knocked on the door before opening and asking, “Jason, you okay?”

Jason did not respond with words, just more coughing. Worried, Dick flipped on the light switch and saw Jason laying on his bed wrapped up in blankets. Dick made his way toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Jason stared up at him with his hazy green eyes. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot, his skin color had faded and his lips were peeling. Dick removed his gloves and placed the back of his hand on Jason’s forehead, “You have a fever.” he noted.

Jason said nothing, but he was staring at Dick with wide inquisitive eyes. It almost looked like he was not sure if his brother was even there, like he might be hallucinating.

Dick ran his hand through Jason’s damp hair, “I’ll make you some soup.”

Jason nodded, and shut his eyes.

Dick left the room, and understanding the layout of the apartment he found each of the light switches. He stepped on a pack of cigarettes, and nearly fell from tripping on a pair of shoes. He walked into the kitchen and powered up the stove to boil some water for the soup. The he grabbed another bowl and filled that one with facet water and some ice cubes. Dick knew Jason did not keep a basket of meds because it was something he never thought about doing. However, Dick still needed to bring Jason’s fever down, so he found a small 6 inches by 6 inches wash cloth and was going to dip that into the ice water. While leaving the water to boil, Dick returned to Jason’s room.

Dick pulled Jason’s blanket off him allowing his back to be exposed. He then dipped the small washcloth into the bowl. Then without squeezing the excess fluid out of the cloth Dick slapped it down on Jason’s back.

Jason’s body shuttered from the sudden sharp chill splashing on his feverish skin, “What the shit are you doing?” he swore. Although his voice was hoarse it was still laced with venom.

“I’m just trying to bring your fever down.” Dick sighed as he ran the towel up and down Jason’s spine.

Shivering, Jason wrapped his arms around himself and dug his head into his pillow. Dick folded the towel in half, and placed it on the nape of Jason’s neck. He then moved his hands down toward Jason’s tense shoulders and began to rub them. Dick could tell Jason was uncomfortable, and was so desperate for relief that he was not attacking Dick or threatening anyone or being a brat.

Dick whispered, “I’ve got to go check on the tea, I’ll be right back.”

Jason grunted in response, which was not such a good idea because it upsetted his throat and caused him to fall into a coughing fit. Dick shook his head, he slowly stood up off the bed and walked back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Dick found a bowl to use, which he set down on the table. He then opened the packet of soup and poured that in the bowl. He turned around and studied the water on the stove, it was boiling enough. Once he had mixed everything together he realized it might not have been a good idea to make hot soup and give it to someone with a fever. It was then that he grabbed about four ice cubes and dropped them in.

It was not the best soup, it was not even real homemade from scratch soup but it was good enough. Jason needed something to eat, and this was the best he could do for the time being.

Dick walked back into the bedroom and saw Jason trying to catch his breath in between coughs, “You alright?” he asked.

“—-Fine —-”  
Jason stared at the ice cubes in the soup and asked, “Why are you doing this?”  
“Because you’re my brother,” Dick smiled, “and I want to make sure you’re okay.”


End file.
